


Dancing on Air

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Committed Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leonardo invents Sky Dancers about 500 years early, M/M, Machiavelli would like the to behave like adults, after all Ezio is in charge of the assassins, ezio is insatiable, leo loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: In which i pretend the Borgia aren't basically holding Leonardo prisoner and give him some happiness.





	Dancing on Air

Whenever Leonardo visited Ezio at the Tiber Island hideout he brought something for the trainees. Usually it was some modification to their hidden blades or something else that would assist them in their work, but occasionally he brought toys, little things he invented to pass the time. After all some of the assassins were quite young.  The Brotherhood offered a home and a family for the orphans and runaways of Roma, who had nowhere else to go. They had expanded the hideout into a few of the nearby building, using underground tunnels. These buildings served at the dorms for those who did not have a home to return to each night.

It was a strange thing to hear children laughing a squealing as they played in the headquarters of the Assassins, but it made Leonardo smile. Though, Leonardo thought, very few of them were actually children, most were adolescents. There were only three who were under the age of fifteen and none of them went out on assignments yet, they just trained. Two, Luisa and Orsino,  were the younger siblings of older assassins. The other, Pippa, Ezio had fished out of the river in the middle of the winter where a group of bratty children had pushed her. She couldn’t swim. When Ezio learned that she had no home to go to and get warm her brought her back to the hideout and there she’d stayed. She was only nine the youngest of children. Ezio treated her as her would his own daughter. Once he’d even delayed a mission that had been in the plans for months because she had a particularly bad fever and he wanted to stay by her side.

When Leonardo arrived on that day in particular Ezio was training the younger bunch of assassins, which included some of the newest recruits, who were just starting their training. They were practicing deflecting attacks, which Ezio considered one of the most important skills an assassin needed to learn. He often drilled the older assassins for hours until their form was perfect. Afterall being able to properly deflect an attack could save their lives. Leonardo knew all too well how dangerous a job they had. He’d patched Ezio up more than enough to share his belief about the importance of deflecting. 

He stood in the doorway watching for a few minutes before he entered the room. It was a beautiful thing to watch. It almost seemed they were dancing. Their balance never wavering. their movements strong and sure, so much like their mentor himself. When Ezio fought he was so full of grace you could almost forget about the violence. Though he was sure Ezio would not care for the word Leonardo thought him graceful.

When he did enter the room the novices’ concentration fell apart. They rush over to him, smiles beaming.

“Maestro Leonardo, Maestro Leonardo.” Pippa cheered. “What did you bring us?”

“Pippa…” Ezio warned.

“It’s fine Ezio.” Leonardo then proceeded to show the novices the gadget he’d created. when he turned the crank tight enough and released the latch the rod with small canvas flaps shot into the air and spun as it glided for a bit before falling back to the ground.

Once the novices were entranced with their new toys Ezio and Leonardo left them. Just outside the room, where he was sure the novices could not see, Ezio pinned Leonardo against the wall and kissed him. Leonardo wrapped his arms around Ezio’s neck and sighed happily into the kiss. 

“Mentore…” A nervous and surprised voice shocked them both. Ezio quickly moved back and Leonardo tried to compose himself. Annetta, one of Ezio’s first recruits who was no longer a trainee, but an full assassin herself.

“Yes, Annetta?” Ezio tried desperately not suppress the red that colored his cheeks.

“Maestro Machiavelli asked me to fetch you but I’ll tell him Maestro Leonardo is here and you’re unavailable.” She bowed and made her exit. 

It was not the first time one of the assassins had seen them together. All the assassins knew, and most of the recruits did too. There had been some outrage when their secret first came out, but it had not lasted for long. He was their Mentore, who were they to question him and as, Machiavelli had sternly reminded them: everything is permitted. Machiavelli had later given them a lecture on discretion and how, no matter what gender his partner was, Ezio was still il Mentore and should behave as such. Ezio had muttered under his breath about how the sounds he’d made last night with Volpe weren’t particularly discreet, but Machiavelli had chosen to ignore him.

“I’m so getting another lecture.” Ezio sighed.

“That’s your own fault.” Leonardo smirked.

“No it’s yours. You don’t visit enough. When you do I can’t control myself.”

“I have been considering moving my workshop to Tiber Island.”

“Yes! pick any building you want. We own nearly all of them and if it’s not one of ours i’ll buy it.”

“Ezio, we’ve talked about this. I don’t need your money.”

“Leonardo I have more money than I know what to do with; let me do this for you.”

“Fine. There’s a small house on the shore of the river I like. You could stay with me overnight and still be close enough if something happened, but far enough that they won’t bother you over the small things.”

“You’re asking me to move in with you?” It was not something either of them had dared hope they’d be able to do. Leonardo’s sodomy charge, even though it was dropped would cast suspicion on any cohabitation with a man, and Ezio was wanted enough as it was. They’d come to terms with the fact that they could not spend the whole night together, with the exception of a few precious nights they stole here and there.

“Please.” Leonardo bit his lower lip a bit worried Ezio would say it was too risky.

“Of course! That’s all I ever wanted.” Then Ezio kissed Leonardo again. “However, for now, my room shall have to do.”

“It’ll do just fine.” Leonardo smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP folder forever! Yes the title is entirely because i designed the toys to basically be a skydancer.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
